Out into the Light
by fmfan1980
Summary: Sequel to Born Into Darkness, Faith has a mother in Major Sam Carter and a sister in her clone, Ella. She is living her dream life, all the while still hoping that everything doesn't crash around her. All reviews welcome. *Re-upload with some edits*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights, characters, locations or plots from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Stargate SG1; they belong to their respective owners without whom this fanfiction would not have been possible. All reviews are welcome.

 **One month later.**

A month.

That's how long it took for a cover story for Ella's presence to be created, followed by the paperwork; that's how long it had taken to start and then finish a deep background check into Mark Carter and his wife, Lily, as well as Betty. Immediately after arriving at Colorado Springs, Ella was taken home with Major Carter and Faith… with the latter having to lie occasionally to Betty on why she hadn't been around much.

Faith hated lying to Betty, but she also knew that explaining someone like Ella would be difficult no matter what the cover story. A month ago, the first night at the Major's house for Ella was something that Major Carter and Faith couldn't forget. They saw the wide grin on the little girl's face as she ran to see the pictures in the living room, and then the sound system, and then back to the pictures, and then to the DVD's while she was clapping her hands. Ella then turned and ran to the Major and hugged her legs while looking up at her, grinning, and then screaming in happiness.

The Major crouched down while Ella kept on repeating to herself that it wasn't a dream, that everything around her was real.

"It is real," said Faith as she stood with her hands in her pockets. The Major grabbed a hold of the little girl's hand and took her up the stairs, and then into another hallway. Major Carter and Faith showed Ella her own room first, and then Faith's, and finally they took Ella to the guest room. The Major turned on the lights, and Ella looked at a room that was completely barren, save for a few boxes stacked in a corner, and a desk and chair. Ella looked up at the Major who then told her that she and Faith would move the boxes out the next day.

A smile slowly came on Ella's face when the Major said that she and Faith had no idea about her when they left for Sunnydale, and they hadn't even time to prepare everything before leaving Sunnydale. Instead, as the Major crouched down and gently held her youngest daughter by the shoulders, the blonde officer told Ella that they would be heading out tomorrow to get some furniture with the help of Colonel O'Neill and the others.

It was something that brought a squeal of delight from Ella as she jumped up and down while clapping her hands. She then hugged the Major, who in turn was looking up at Faith smiling back at her. Looking at Faith while stroking Ella's back, Major Carter couldn't help but imagine that Ella's reaction was exactly what she thought the dark haired Slayer would have had if she had known about Faith.

'Nothing would change,' thought the Major to herself as Faith leaned forward and kissed the top of her mother's head, 'I'd have held you just as tight, I'd have held you close, and if I had my way… you would never leave my side again.'

"Ella," said Faith as she crouched down and stroked the back of the little girl's head while she was hugging the Major, "it's way early in the morning, we need to get to sleep. We're gonna have a really busy day tomorrow."

"That's right, Ella," whispered the Major into her ear.

"Mommy," said Ella as she broke the hug and then looked on her mother's eyes, "can I sleep with you and Ellie tonight?"

Ella then looked at Faith with a pleading look on her face; and then at the Major again who just smiled at her and nodded her head. That early morning, Major Carter held on tight to her two daughters while they slept. The Major slept long after Ella and Faith had gone to sleep; she had been looking on, while wiping tears that welled in her eyes, as Faith and Ella slept soundly. She remembered having looked through Faith's memories using the memory recall device, and was glad that Ella would never have to go through that in her life. She brushed her finger's on Faith's cheek, an act that made the dark haired Slayer stir… without awakening, while at the same time Faith tightened her hold around Ella.

It was something that made the officer smile before she closed her eyes.

Over the next month, Ella had her new room furnished with hanging posters of stars, planets, and Disney princesses. She had new clothes, and was even going to a new school. It was a few days after their arrival from Sunnydale that the Major, Faith, and Ella were seated in the living room having a discussion about their future. The Major told her two daughters, with Ella seated on her lap while they were on the couch, that she was thinking about retiring from the SGC… at least as far as going off-world was concerned.

"Mom, don't," said Faith while Ella was just playing with her fingers while she leaned back against the Major's body.

"I'll be just off the team, and lead the scientific teams at the SGC," said Major Carter, "I mean… going through the Stargate has its risks, and… and now we have Ella. Ellie, I never got to see you grow up… it's something I've wanted ever since I've found out that you're my daughter. This is a second chance for me."

"I know, mom," replied Faith as she leaned on the back of the couch while she reached for, and then held Ella's hands. Ella looked at Faith, and gave a small smile before looking down at the carpet while Faith gently told Major Carter that she can look after Ellie; that she can take her to school, and even pick her up once she was done with her own classes, "and then, when Aunt Betty finds out the truth… she could help watch Ellie too."

"Mommy?" whispered Ella as she looked back at the Major, "are you a hero?"

"Yes," said Faith before the Major could answer. Ella looked at Faith who told her that the Major had an important job to do… that she was helping to keep the planet safe.

"Like you?" asked Ella while she was looking at Faith.

"I'll be here if any danger makes the mistake of coming by our house," said Faith with a grin on her face as she looked at her clone, "I'll protect you, Ella. And it's not like mom's going for good. Right?"

"Of course not," said the Major reassuringly as she held on tight to the little girl, "but I…"

"Mommy should go and save the world," said Ella as she looked up at the Major with a smile on her face. It would be later that day, the day after arriving back in Colorado Springs, that Ella would meet her Uncle George, who was carrying her the whole day while Colonel O'Neill was running the barbeque at the Major's house.

 **Gateroom, SGC, four days later.**

While Major Carter and Ella were in General Hammond's office, Faith was down in the Gateroom watching as the unstable vortex settled back into the blue 'puddle' of the event horizon. She could help but grin at the thought of General Carter's reaction to finding out he had another granddaughter, and she wondered what Selmak was going to say. Standing there with a smile on her face, Faith also remembered the video chats she had with Tara ever since returning to Colorado Spring.

Tara had also gotten close to Ella, who in turn was excited to talk to Willow and Xander… the little girl would later tell Faith that she had a crush on the young man; it was something that Faith didn't know what to say. While she was on speaking terms with Buffy, Faith always looked forward to her chats with Tara who asked if she could visit during the university break.

"Yeah, sure," replied Faith as Tara gave her a wide smile.

'She's supposed to be coming at the end of next month,' thought Faith to herself as she smiled at her grandfather hugging her after he had come through the Stargate. Major Carter had wanted to tell the General everything about Ella in person, but with him being on a secret mission for the Tok'ra council, she wasn't able to until now.

"What's up, kiddo," said the General as he parted from the hug, and then held onto Faith's hand as they walked out of the Gateroom, and up the stairs into the Control Room.

"We wanted this to be a surprise for you, and Selmak," said Faith as they headed up the stairs to the briefing room, "that's why we didn't leave a message with the Tok'ra."

"What surprise?" asked the General as he took the last step and his foot hit the briefing room floor. General Carter saw Faith rush off to Major Carter who was holding onto a little girl, while General Hammond stood up and told him 'congratulations'.

The General looked at the nervous look on the little girl's face as she held onto the Major by wrapping her arms around her neck. The General was flabbergasted at the similarity between Faith, and this little girl. It was as if she could have been Faith's daughter.

 _Selmak: "Jacob… Is.. is that?"_

General Carter stared at the little girl still couldn't believe how similar she and Faith looked. The General had a mental conversation with his symbiote on how they had to be a reasonable explanation for what was going on.. that Faith would have told them if she had a daughter out in the world. While the General was rooted in one sport, he watched the Major walked around the table with Faith and the little girl. Selmak tried to take control and say something, but the Tok'ra was speechless. The Major was the first to speak by saying that this wasn't what he was thinking.

"It's not, Grandpa," said Faith as General Hammond walked up to General Carter and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at General Hammond, and then at Faith, and then the Major, and finally at the little girl whose eyes were wide open in wonder.

"Dad," said the Major as Faith stroked the back of Ella's head, "this is Ellie's clone."

'Clone?" asked the confused General, "I…"

"The Asgard… well, one of them. Goes by Loki," said Faith waving her hands, "he though there was something in my blood that could help with a cure to their disease, so that cloned me. Except that same irregularity in my blood also prevented the munchkin here from growing older."

"And she doesn't have Ellie's memories, dad," said the Major as Ella smiled at the older balding man, "she has memories of when she was five years old, but nothing after that. I know this is big but… I'd like for you to meet Ella."

"Hi, Ella," gasped General Carter as he stepped forward and lifted Ella into his arms.

"Hi Gramppie," cooed Ella before she gave a wide smile that showed her baby teeth.

The General didn't say anything as both man and symbiote remained speechless. All he did was hug Ella tightly while stroking her back. He could hear the little girl giggling on his shoulder as her arms tightened around his neck while he looked back at Major Carter, and then at Faith.

"There are somethings we need to talk about, Jacob," said the General as he motioned towards the briefing table. He then leaned on the railing and called for Walter to come upstairs. In the meantime, the General and his newest granddaughter just remained silent. The older man held onto Faith and kissed the side of her head, while Major Carter was holding onto Ella's arms at the back of the General's neck. It wasn't long before Walter stepped into the briefing room, leading to General Hammond asking him to take Ella to the Mess Hall.

"Can't I stay, Uncle George," asked Ella in a sweet voice.

"Sorry, Ella," replied the bald man as Ella pouted while General Carter crouched down and placed her feet onto the floor, "but your grandfather, Major Carter, and Ellie have to talk about something important."

Ella just pouted as Major Carter led her to Walter, who reached down his hand. The little girl took the man's hand, and then a smile replaced the pout on her face when Walter said that he'll get her some chocolate pudding. Excitedly nodding her head, the little girl waved at the Major, Faith, and the others before she was led though the hallways by Walter. As she disappeared down the hallway, General Carter wiped his face with his hands before asking if he was having a dream.

"It's not a dream, dad," said the Major as all of them took their seats, "at first we thought it was magic, that somehow Ellie was really de-aged to when she was five years old. But it was just the Asgard."

"This is unbelievable," murmured Generals Carter, "even for what we've seen, this is.. wow. I'm excited as… wow… this… give me a second."

"Ella was one surprise," said General Hammond as General Carter looked at him, and then at the others, "the other is that Betty, Mark and his wife have been cleared to find out the truth about the Stargate Program."

"You're kidding me," said General Carter as Major Carter and the others shook their heads from one side to the other, "but… but how are we explaining Ella?"

"All the paperwork will show she's my daughter," said the Major as Faith stood next to her with her hands buried in her pockets, "I had her in Colorado Springs after I was transferred to the SGC, so my reports of being off-world during particular missions had to be edited after this idea was approved by the President. And let's be honest, I don't have any people I really know outside of the SGC, and this is something I couldn't have hid from Aunt Betty."

"Which is why she's being told the truth," continued the Major, "I've met her a few times after being transferred to the SGC, and she would have known that I was hiding a pregnancy from her. She won't believe any cover story we tell her about Ella."

"Does Mark and his family need to know the truth?" asked General Carter.

"They have to meet Ella sometime, Dad," said Major Carter, "and it's going to be difficult to explain why we never mentioned her, or brought her over, when we last saw them. That's something that we can't cover up. The kids will get the cover story that Ella's really Ellie's daughter."

"Yep, the cover story's that Ella's my kid," said Faith with a smirk, "I mean this is just for Uncle Mark's kids, I mean what are the odds of Ben and Kelsie ever meeting with any of Ella's friends and discussing her parentage? I think they'd be busy with other games, and stuff."

"I get it," nodded General Carter with a smile on his face.

"So the kids will know that Ella's my kid," said Faith who was trying her best not to laugh when she thought about the cover story, "I gave her up after I was knocked up by… well, my background's a bit messy so I'm not getting in with the details. Anyway, I gave her up for adoption, and I just found that she wasn't adopted by any family and… well… I got her back."

"Ella already knows what to tell Ben and Kelsie," said General Hammond chuckling, "but she refuses to call Ellie, mommy."

"That's just creepy," shuddered Faith, "can't wait for those two to become adults so that they can know the truth."

"We'll talk about that when the time comes," said General Hammond as he turned to look at Faith, and then later at General Carter, "you have a new grand-daughter to spoil, Jacob."

"Believe me when I say that Selmak and I are still in disbelief," said the General, "I think she's still in shock and…. Oh, that reminds me. Does Ella know about Selmak?"

"No," said General Hammond as General Carter closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes and spoke again, it was through the gravelly voice of the symbiote.

" **That is well and good, General Hammond,"** said Selmak as he nodded his head. He then turned to look at Major Carter and congratulated her before saying that he was excited about getting to know Ella, **"until such time she is able to understand that I am inhabiting Jacob's body. But for now, I believe that it is right she not know the truth about our shared existence. What of Betty, Mark, and Lily? Will they know the truth about Jacob and I?"**

"They've been cleared to know," said the General, "but it's up to you and Jacob to reveal the truth about.. well… the both of you. I mean it's your choice."

" **Very well,"** said Selmak as he bowed his head slightly before giving up control to General Carter.

"So, when do we go to Betty's place?" asked General Carter.

"This evening, Grandpa," said Faith.

"This is going to be one interesting night," replied the General nodding his head.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside Betty's apartment, 1700 hours.**

With Faith driving the car and General Carter seated next to her, Major Carter was seated at the back while holding on to a nervous Ella who was wondering out if Betty would be afraid of her, or hate her. Faith gave a small smile and shook her head as she looked at the reflection of her clone on the rear-view mirror, who was incidentally looking back at her. The Slayer tuned to looking at the road while Major Carter held Ella close, telling her that Betty was going to spoil her.

Something that made General Carter looked back over his shoulder and nod his head. He then reached back and ruffled Ella's hair as she giggled, before turning back and patting Faith on her shoulder. They drive lasted for a few more minutes before reaching Betty's apartment complex where the four of them stepped out of the car. With Ella holding onto the General's hand, and Major Carter arm in arm with Faith, the family made their way to Betty's door… all of them wondering what the woman would say when they revealed the truth about the Stargate and who Ella really was.

Just as they reached the door, the Major stopped before turning to Faith and telling her she forgot the file that contained the Non-Disclosure Agreement. Smiling before telling the Major that she was getting forgetful in her old age, leading to Ella chuckling as the Major playfully slapped Faith on the arm while looking on in mock horror, Faith rushed back to the car and took out a blue file from the back seat, and then hand it to her mother.

Locking the door behind her, Faith rushed back with a cold wind brushing past all of them, and walked into the building. The General, Major Carter, and Faith had agreed that it would be better if the latter two went up to the apartment while General Carter and Ella waiting out of sight while the Non-disclosure was explained to Betty. Back in the present, the Major leaned forward and kissed Ella on her forehead before walking with Faith to Betty's door. Sighing once they reached the door, Major Carter and Faith nodded at each other before the latter knocked on the door. They heard Betty moving around behind the door, with her cane impacting the floor, while her voice got closer and closer.

"Ellie! Sam!" cried Betty with a smile as she stepped back while Faith and the Major stepped into the house. It was the major who hugged the woman, who then turned to Faith and hugged her tight; telling the both of t hem that it was a surprise.

"I know the both of you have been telling me that you've been so busy," said Betty as she stepped back while Faith walked a before steps backwards and then closed the door, without latching in shut.

"Aunt Betty," said Major Carter as she placed her hand on her shoulder, "can we sit? There's something we need to talk about."

"Oh God," said Betty as the hand holding her cane started shaking, "is.. is it Jacob? Is he…"

"No, no," said Faith shaking her head while she held on to Betty's arm that was holding the cane. Faith guessed that Betty was worried that something may have happened to General Carter, so she wanted to reassure the older woman that it wasn't the case, "grandpa's fine. This… what we have to tell you is something different."

"Ok?" asked Betty as they walked towards the living room.

The Colonel sat next to Betty on the couch that was facing the door, while Faith sat down on the adjacent armchair and leaned forward while rubbing her hands. The Major then took a deep breath in, and spoke.

"This is about us, Aunt Betty," said the Major gently, "it's about our family and… and it has everything to do with my work."

"Deep Space Radar telemetry?" asked Betty as she looked at the Major, and then at Faith with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The older woman then looked at the Major once again and asked her what was going on, what did something as innocuously sounding as Deep Space Telemetry have to do with their family. The Major then told her that Deep Space Radar Telemetry was just a cover story, that what she did was classified top-secret, and that she had been given clearance to let Betty, Mark, and Lily know the truth of what she was really involved in.

"And what I'm involved in is also something that dad's involved in," said the Major before nodding at Faith, "and it's something that Ellie knows about."

"I.. I still don't understand," said Betty shaking her head.

"Before I can tell you anything," said the Major as she opened the blue coloured file with the Air Force logo embossed on the cover. She took out the paper inside, and then held Betty's hand before handing it off to her, "I need you to read this Non-Disclosure Form, and then I can tell you everything… we, can tell you everything."

"We?" asked Betty as she looked at the paper, and then back up at the Major with her mouth open, "Sam… I…"

"Aunt Betty," said Faith gently, "this is something that's… that's important for what we have to tell you. And it's something you need to know, and we can't tell you unless you sign that."

"Aunt Betty," said Major Carter gently. Betty turned to her niece and looked at the small smile on her face before asking her to trust them, that what she was about to hear was extraordinary. Hoping that she was making the right call, Betty nodded her head and looked down at the piece of paper. She quickly read through it with a frown on her face before turning to the second page. She knew that she would never tell anyone what she was going to hear from the Major and Faith, but there was a part of her still worried about what could happen if she did slip. Shaking her head off those thought, Betty took the pen that was attached to the file, signed the paper, and then handed it back to Major Carter.

"You're going to love this," said Faith chuckling with the Major grinning and nodding her head as she placed the file back on the coffee table.

"Aunt Betty," said the Major as she held both of her hands, "Deep Space Telemetry is just a cover story. The truth is that I'm part of an organization that's been using a device, found in the Giza Plateau in 1928, to travel instantaneously to other planets."

"Like a life-like simulator?" asked Betty, her eyes getting opened wider as the Major shook her head, "Sam? You do mean a simulator? Like a virtual reality game, or.."

"It's called a Stargate," said the Major while Betty could only stare at her with her mouth open like a goldfish, "and Stargate Command's been…"

"Stargate Command?" asked Betty shaking her head, "it.. it…"

"It's a classified program run from under Cheyenne," said the Major, "I'm part of a team called SG-1, we've been travelling to other planets throughout this galaxy for nearly six years now."

"You're joking? Right?" asked Betty. She then turned to Faith who was shaking her head, and then looked at the Major once again, "Sam?"

"Ellie," said the Major as she looked at her daughter, "can you call in dad?"

"Jacob's here?" asked Betty surprised as Faith got up, and headed to the door.

"I know it's a lot to take in," said the Major as Faith opened the door, peeked her head outside, and called out for her grandfather, "we've made many enemies, we've gotten a lot of cool new technology, and we've made many allies. One of these allies are a dying race, they are the most powerful allies we have and they need to survive, so one of them took Ellie and… and tried to experiment on her."

"Sam," said Betty as she noticed movement at the door. She turned, before she could say anything else, and then slowly got up while she looked at the little girl who was holding on to General Carter's hand, and looking up at her with a small smile. Betty put both her hands to her lips in shock, while the major got up and steadied her. Betty looked at the little girl, and then at Faith, and back to the little girl again, 'they look so alike.'

"Betty," said the General as Faith closed the door behind her. She then stroked the back of Ella's hair, the little girl looking at her older self, and then nervously at the stunned Betty, "this is Ella… Ella Carter."

"Ella," whispered Betty as she was helped by the Major to walk around the couch while she stared at the little girl, "but…"

"These aliens," said Major Carter as she placed her hand on Faith's shoulder, "took Ellie away since she seemed to have something in her genes that they thought was important. And in her place, they left Ella… she's Ellie's clone."

"Clone?" asked the older woman as she looked at Ella, who in turn was looking back up at her with her wide brown eyes.

"There was something that made her stay five years old," said Faith, "and she has memories until she… I… was five years old."

"So she doesn't know me?" asked Betty as she leaned closer to Ella, who was gently nudged forward by General Carter.

"I'm Ella," whispered the little girl as Betty gave a smile before she picked the little girl up, and then hugged her tight while keeping her eyes closed. Betty started to chuckle as she stroked the back of Ella's head as she looked at General Carter.

"So, aliens, huh?"

"You have no idea," smiled General Carter before they, with Betty holding on tight to Ella the entire time, and insisting that Faith stay with her, sat down and spent the next few hours just talking about the adventures that Major Carter and General Carter had been on.

"But… hold on," said Betty a few hours later after Ella fell asleep in her arms after they had some pizza, "I never asked… I mean I thought it was a miracle at the time but, what about your cancer? I mean, the last time we spoke it was bad.. and then suddenly you a few months later saying you were in remission."

"It's to do with an alien race," said Jacob, "and it's a doozy."

 **Mark's Home, 1300 hours.**

Mark and Lily sat on the furniture in the back yard, and stared at Major Carter and General Carter after what they had revealed about the Stargate Program, and how it related to the little girl that they had walked in with only an hour ago. Mark sat with his elbows on the table and his hands covering his mouth, while Lily just looked at Faith blankly without making a sound as Betty sat next to them while the Major, Faith, and the General were on the other side of the round plastic table.

Mark and Lily had been told everything; and now the others were waiting for their reactions. Faith remembered the reactions that her uncle and aunt had when they were told, in front of their kids, that Ella was their cousin… that she was Faith's daughter. In the present, she chuckled internally at the expressions on Mark and Lily's face from an hour ago, and thought about the conversation that they would need to have with their kids later on. She remembered the grins on Ben and Kelsie's faces when they pulled Ella to the stairs and invited her to their room; the little girl playing the part as she looked at Fait and asked if she could go with them. Faith simply nodded her head as Ella giggle before following them up; the dark haired Slayer glad that Ella didn't call her 'mommy' since that would simply be creepy for the both of them.

Then once the children had disappeared into their rooms, Major Carter interrupted Mark and Lily before they could say anything.

"We need to talk," said the Major, "you need the truth."

"And it's a big truth," said Betty who was stroking the back of Faith's head.

An hour of explanations later, brought them to this point. Both Mark and Lily finally opened their mouths to speak, but they quickly shut their lips together and shook their heads.

"So… Ella's a clone, created by an alien race?" asked Lily.

"Yep," Faith said nodding her head.

"And… and there's a device that you.. Sam, you use to go to other planets?" asked Mark.

"Yep," said the Major, "that's the basic gist of it."

"Wow," said Mark as he leaned back on his chair and put his hands on his head, "so… to the kids…"

"Ella's my daughter," said Faith.

"At least until they're eighteen or above," said General Carter, "then we'll discuss telling them the truth. But for now, this remains a secret."

"Dad," said Mark shaking his head before looking at his father, "you said that there's something else you wanted to tell me? I mean.. you've talked about older planets… I mean humans on other planets, and ships, and… wow… other planets."

"Mark," whispered Lily as she nudged her husband.

"Sorry," he replied as the General chuckled. Mark shook his head, and then asked about his cancer, and his miraculous recovery, "Dad, at least I thought it was a miracle. Was it.."

"Aliens?" asked the General as Mar and Lily nodded their heads, "yea, I was. Betty knows about this too, but I could tell either of you the truth in front of Ella. I didn't want her to get scared."

"You said that you'll be giving us the details today, Jacob," added Betty.

"Yeah," said the General, "you know about the Goa'uld, the enemy we're fighting."

Mark, Lily, and Betty nodded their heads before the General told them about another faction of symbiotes called the Tok'ra. He told the surprised Mark, Lily, and Betty that this group shared their hosts body in a mutually beneficial arrangement; the symbiote shared it's healing abilities, along with its knowledge in exchange for working for the Tok'ra.

"It's all voluntary," said the General as he pressed his hands on the table, "the symbiotes have their own personalities and memories, and they can speak through the host's voice; but unlike the Goa'uld, they don't force the host to do something that they don't want to do. It's a relationship… a bond that goes extremely deep."

"I know what it's like," said the Major. She told the surprised three about her blending with Jolinar who eventually sacrificed herself to save the Major. She told Betty, Mark, and Lily while holding onto Faith;s hand that Jolinars sacrifice meant that there was a metal in her blood, it was the same metal that the symbiotes contained in their bodies, "and it also means that normal medications don't work as well as they're supposed to and… and it means that I probably can't have anymore children."

"I'm sorry, Sam," said Lily while Mark and Betty stared at her in stunned silence.

"But I have Ellie and Ella now," said the Major, "and they're all I need."

"How about going thorugh the Stargate?" asked Mark, "I mean…"

"I wanted to retire."

"But I wouldn't let her," said Faith as she looked at her mother, and then at Mark, "she's saving the world. Besides, Ella's going to be at school, and I can pick her up after when I'm done with classes."

"And I'll be helping too," replied Betty, "but back to Jacob… Jacob, you were saying something about symbiotes?"

"Yea," said the General while he was having a mental conversation with Selmak. There was a back and forth between them on how to tell their family about the truth of their symbiosis; in the end, the both of them just decided to let things fall as they may, "my cancer was cured by the Tok'ra, I have a symbiote."

"Dad?" asked Mark.

"So can.. he…. She… it… talk?" asked Betty, while Lily placed a hand on Mark's shoulder and squeezed, asking him to calm down.

"Selmak is a she," said General Carter, "if you want, she can talk to you."

"Yes," said an excited Betty before General Carter looked at Mark and Lily, who nodded their heads.

The Major reached for, and held, her father's hand as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked back up at Betty and the others.

" **Greetings,"** said Selmak in the General's voice as Betty, Mark, and Lily heard the gravelly tone **, "I am Selmak, it is an honour to finally meet you."**

"Oh, do I have questions," grinned Betty as she leaned forward, while Mark and Lily couldn't help but smile at the situation.

It was something completely different.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapel Hills Movie Theatres, Colorado Springs, one month later; 2100 hours.**

Over the next month, Ella and Faith had gotten closer and closer. They had become as close as sisters instead of being clones of each other, with Ella developing her own likes and dislikes slowly, but surely, that were different form her older self. Ella was glad to finally have made friends in her school that she didn't have to lie to; she remembered lying about the bruises on her shoulder when she was brought to kindergarten by her father.

"I fell on the ground," Ella would say back in, what was to her, the past to her teachers. But her heart would break when they never interfered. But now, she was happy that she could go to kindergarten and say that she loved Faith and the Major with all her heart. She had gotten close, as Faith had, to Cassie and to her dog who would always bark appreciatively when the two of them went to visit the Fraiser home whenever Major Carter was away off world. There would also be times when Betty would stay with them in the Major's house, or vice-versa… but there would also be times when Faith and Ella would be at home by themselves just watching TV together. The Slayer would tuck her sister to bed before putting on the nightlight, and then going to her room next door.

The two of them loved each other, and their mother. And they understood how important the Major's job was, and Ella knew how important Faith's role as a Slayer was. There would be times every morning that Ella would wake up and work out, or at least try to, with Faith. The dark haired Slayer would tell her sister that she would teach how to perform self-defence when Ella was a bit older.

And Ella would pout while Faith chuckled.

There would be times over the two months that they had been together, that Faith and Ella would go out by themselves; most times they would go out as a family with Major Carter and Betty, or with Cassie and Dr. Fraiser, and even with the rest of SG-1. And sometimes the both of them would just go out by themselves.

This was one such night as Faith walked out with Ella, hand in hand, from a movie that Ella had wanted to watch. With it being the weekend, Faith and Ella were able to stay out slightly later than what was Ella's usual sleep time. The Slayer looked down at her clone who was already yawning and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as they continued to head forward. Walking through the stream of people who were coming out of the theatre from the other screenings that had finished as well, Faith was looking around cautiously while still asking Ella in a pleasant tone of voice on how she liked the movie.

It had been a moth since Mark, Lily, and Betty discovered the truth about the Stargate and who Ella really was. There was a lot more contact now between Mark and Major Carter, with Betty occasionally looking after both Faith and Ella while the Major was away on missions with SG-1. There were also times that, despite yearning to be retired as a Slayer, Faith would come across an occasional vampire attack just by luck. If she was with Betty, Ella, and the Major.. then she would quickly excuse herself while asking them to go on without her before intervening, dusting the vampire, and then making it back to her family as quickly as possible.

Or there would be times like right now, as she and Ella were heading towards the car, that Faith noticed a couple walking off into a darkened corner of the parking lot. She stared at them as they walked with their backs to her and Ella, all while the later was telling Faith about how much she loved the movie and thanked her big sister for taking her.

"Always, kid," smiled Faith at Ella, and then glanced back up at the couple. There was something in Faith that told her that one of them was in danger, it was nothing concrete since neither was hurting the other just yet. Shaking her head, Faith thought to dismiss it as she and Ella got into the car. Once Faith had closed the door, she started the car and then grabbed the steering wheel tightly. She couldn't get over this feeling that there was something off about one of the couple.

Faith knew that it couldn't be the Watchers Council coming after her since Travers and several of his cronies were arrested for child kidnapping, and attempted murder; all thanks to the use of the memory recall device on Kennedy who was given all of this information by Atwood when he was alive. With the Council having a new head that was suggested by Giles and some of his allies, the first thing done was that an apology was issued to Faith and Major Carter for the kidnapping of the former. The second thing that the new Council said they would do was start deprogram Kennedy since it was agreed between the President, the Prime Minister, and the new Council that having a Slayer in prison wouldn't help the work they were selected to do; to defeat the darkness. The Council were now to simply assist the active Slayer, Buffy, in her duties with help for Faith available only if she asked for it since she wanted to retire.

And since Colorado Springs wasn't a hotbed of supernatural activity, unlike Sunnydale, there weren't a lot of vampire attacks.. and no demonic activity. It was something that Faith and the Major had talked about over a year ago.

"Maybe they don't like the cold," said Faith a little over a year ago when she was playing a multi-player game with Daniel, Colonel O'Neil, and Teal's during team night on a console. The Major was sitting on an armchair while drinking a bottle of beer before saying that the could be a reason for demon, but she wasn't sure about the vampires.

"Can they even feel the cold since they're dead?" She had asked, which led to Faith nodding her head thoughtfully before saying that it was possible they still felt cold. But before Faith could continue her answer, t eh Major leaned forward with beer in hand and gave her perspective on why there's not a lot of demonic activity in Colorado Springs, "the Stargate."

"Carter?" asked the Colonel who leaned his body left while he used his game control to turn the vehicle his armoured on-screen avatar was driving to the left while the masked, and armoured, avatar that had Teal'c's username was firing the weapon located on the back of the vehicle. While they continued playing, the Colonel asked the Major what she meant, "you saying the Stargate somehow scares them off?"

"Think about it, sir," said the Major, "the Stargate gives off a massive amount of energy and an electromagnetic field when it's activated. It could be enough to cover the entire city, and we use it nearly every day. That amount of energy and EM could be enough to scare off demons and vampires."

"So the Stargate's protecting the city then," chuckled Faith glancing over at her mother after her on-screen avatar lobbed a grenade towards Teal'c and the Colonel's avatar. The grenade exploded, causing the vehicle to turn over on its side while Faith continued, "but that doesn't explain why demons and vampires still didn't come here a lot before 1996."

"Aha," said the Major lifting a finger with a grin on her face, "the Stargate was moved to Creek mountain in 1994 from storage, and then to Cheyenne in '96. It was tested on many times in both places with different address permutations, even went up to six symbols causing everything to quake. Even that would have given off a lot of energy, not as much as an active gate, but enough…"

"Then before that?" asked Daniel as his, and the Colonel's characters respawned in the game.

"Mom?" asked Faith with an eyebrow raised.

"The Stargate was in D.C before that, Carter," said the Colonel.

"Vampires and demons don't like D.C anyway from what I've been told," said Faith.

"Politicians?" asked Daniel.

Faith just shrugged her shoulders before Daniel and the Colonel looked at each other, and said 'politicians' together.

"Fine," Major Carter put her hands in the air in a sign of surrender before saying that it was entirely possible that the cold had something to do with the relative absence of vampires and demons before the Stargate was brought to Cheyenne Mountain.

Faith grinned at the Major before looking back at the TV, and continuing their video game.

Back in the car, Faith smiled as she thought about that conversation while telling Ella to put on her seat belt. She pressed down on the accelerator and then started driving, her headlights temporarily lighting up the darkness where the couple had gone to, as well as the lights being reflected on the people who were crossing her path. The dark haired Slayer glanced at the couple, the feeling she was getting threatening to get her to make a move as the young man pushed the female onto the wall of the theatre at an area where there were only a few cars parked. There were a few screens still playing movies, and Faith figured that they hadn't gotten out yet.

Faith glanced at the two figures after her eyes had adjusted to the darkness in that area, and she could see two silhouette's kissing each other. A feeling in Faith grew, something at the back of her mind saying that there was danger present as she gripped hard on the steering wheel. She had felt this before, but she had always been able to intervene since she was with Betty, or her mother when they were out. But this time, it was just her and Ella… and there was no way she was putting the little girl in danger.

Suppressing her urge to help, Faith drove past the couple She looked at her rear-view mirror and saw the female.. who was just for an instant lit by the headlights of a passing car, as she grabbed onto the young man, and then pushed him into the wall. Shaking her head, Faith then looked ut at the windshield just as Ella pointed to their left.

"Ellie," said Ella pointing out her window, "I think there's someone yelling for you."

"Huh?" asked Faith a she stopped the car and looked at who Ella was pointing at, and her mouth dropped. She saw a brown haired man running towards her car, waving his arms wildly while wearing a brown pair of trousers, and a cream coloured sweater. While a smile, and holding back the tears so that Ella didn't get scared, Faith pulled down the passenger side window as the man held onto the door and leaned down to look at her through the open window, "Daniel?"

"Ellie," said the panting Daniel Jackson, the ascended Daniel Jackson, "oh good… I… I recognized your car and… and do you think you could give me a lift home? My car's broken down and… oh, hello."

Daniel then turned to Ella, who was in the back seat of the car, and waved his hand at the nervous little girl.

"HI, I'm Daniel."

"I'm Ella." The nervous girl then looked at the smile on her sister's face, and her tension eased when Faith introduced her as her sister.

"Ella," said Faith, "this is a friend of mine and Mom's, Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Are you a doctor like mommy?" asked Ella as she looked at Daniel, who was still leaning into the car from the outside, and warmly smiling at the little girl.

"Similar, but different," said Daniel before looking at Faith who asked him to get in.

"Oh," said the young woman in mock surprise after Daniel put on his seat belt, "I think I forgot something in the theatre. Daniel, could you…"

"Stay with Ella?" asked Daniel as Faith went back into the lot and parked the car, "yeah."

"Ella," said Faith as she looked into her sister's eye, "I trust Daniel, so does mom, and Jack, and Teal'c. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," said Ella without hesitation.

"Go," said Daniel knowingly as he looked into Faith's eyes, "before someone takes away what you forgot."

"Thanks," replied Faith as she rushed out of the car. IN the meantime, to keep Ella distracted, Daniel turned his body around on the seat after taking of his belt, and started talking to the little girl. He told her that she could ask him whatever question she wanted; and she did… everything from how he met Faith and her mother, to what he did for a living just as Faith came back panting after a few minutes. She looked back at Ella and said that she was a klutz, and that she hadn't actually forgotten anything.

Ella chuckled as Faith looked at Daniel who asked her if everything was alright.

"Yeah," came the reply as Faith recalled running towards the couple just as she saw the woman bite down on the young man. Faith grabbed a branch of a tree, while glancing around at the cars that were now leaving the parking lot, and then tore it off the trunk. She then saw the young man tremble as he gasped while trying to push off the growling young woman. Taking her chance, Faith staked the female vampire with the branch, and watched her turn to dust before retreating into the shadows while looking at the young man who was holding onto his bleeding neck. As she turned and ran, she shouted at the young man to get some medical attention.

It would be a few minutes later, with the three of them talking about recent events, that they reached Daniel's apartment. The older man said goodbye to Ella, before saying that he'll see her again soon, and then turned to Faith.

"You really going to be okay?" asked Faith.

"My superiors don't want me here for too long, if you know what I mean," said Daniel.

"Right," nodded Faith. She understood that Daniel meant the other Ancients wouldn't be too happy with him spending so much time in the lower plains as she continued to speak, "I'll tell the others you came by."

"Take care of yourself, Ellie… Ella,"

"Bye, Daniel," said the little girl sweetly.

"See you, Danny," replied Faith as she watched Daniel get out of the car, "and thanks… for staying with Ella while I went to search for that thing which I thought I lost, but I didn't."

"Good thing my car broke down there," smiled Daniel before he took a step back and waved his hand at Faith, and then at Ella. Smiling at the waving Ella, Daniel watched as the car moved off, before turning to the left into another street. He then put his hands into his pockets and walked away from what used to be his apartment, and vanished into thin air. He had seen the vampire attacking the young man, and he could see Faith's hesitation. Since he couldn't save the young man directly, he decided to play the 'in trouble motorist' who just happened to meet an old friend. And now his job was done.

'Be safe, Faith,' Daniel thought to himself as he went off for Abydos to investigate a possible danger to Earth, 'I felt something… danger coming for you and the other Slayers. A voice calling out from an ancient evil, 'from beneath you'… that's what it says. Be careful.'

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I will be taking a break for about two months, at the most. There's some real life stuff that I need to take care off that's been weighing me down while writing these stories, and I'd like to get them out of the way ( I thought I could do those, and write these stories at the same time; but my other personal stuff has been suffering). The first being writing another draft of a research proposal for admission to a few PhD programs, and the second being learning SAP and Data Management techniques in a course at the local university. I hope you guys understand the need for this break, and I will get back to uploading the newest chapters at the end of the two months. Any further updates will be on my profile.

 **Colorado Springs Airport, 1100 hours; the next day.**

With the Major and SG-1 expected to return from their mission, a test flight of the Prometheus battleship which turned into a near hostage situation, later that day; Faith, Betty, and Ellie were preparing to hold a barbeque over at the Major's home. To welcome them home. This was the day that Faith had been expecting Tara to come visit her, they had made this plan a month ago, and the dark haired Slayer was happy to see her again in person after two months of video chatting online, or simply just talking on the phone. Even Ella was excited too.

Looking at her watch with nervous energy flowing through her body, Faith then looked up at the screen which stated that Tara's flight had already landed. She then looked down at the people who were coming through to the baggage carousels, and felt her leg shaking when she thought about the blonde witch. Faith already told her about the incident last night, of course she had to leave out the fact that Daniel had played a role… instead saying that someone she knew had helped to look after Ella while she went to kill the vampire.

As Faith searched for the familiar face, she thought back to what Ellie had asked her once they were at home last night.

"Did you dust a vampire?" asked Ella as Faith froze after closing the door behind her. Sighing after a few seconds, the Slayer slowly turned around and nodded her head.

"But if Daniel wasn't there," said Faith as she crouched down and helped Ella take off her jacket, "then I would have left them there."

"But, why?" asked a surprised Ellie who opened her eyes wide.

"Because I don't what to see you get hurt," replied Faith as she brushed her clone's hair while looking into her eyes, "I'm not leaving you alone anywhere, Ella. It's not safe, not right now anyway. Now, go up and change, mom's coming tomorrow and we have a big day."

Ella nodded her head before she ran up the stairs to her room. Faith looked at the stairs, and then took off her jacket before hanging in on a rack near the door. She then headed for the kitchen turned on the lights, and had a memory flash of herself lying on the floor with her throat slashed and her body stabbed. Shaking her head after closing her eyes, Faith released a sigh before she boiled some milk, and then made some hot chocolate for herself and Ella. She even included the marshmallows that the both of them were very fond off. Once she and Ella had changed, they both sat in front of the television, and watched some old comedies with Ella's head leaning against her arm.

Faith knew that this was going to be her life; she was going to protect her sister from danger. It may not be the adrenaline filled life of a Slayer constantly fighting, but she didn't have complaints. But what Ella said next surprised her.

"Next time," whispered Ella after she took a sip of her warm drink, "I want you to save them, Ellie."

"We'll see," replied Faith before she ruffled Ella's hair. Eventually, the both of them fell asleep on the couch. It would later that Faith dropped off Ella with Betty, after having breakfast there, and then headed for the airport. In the meantime, Betty and Ella, along with Cassie who had already met up with them, were headed for the store so that they could get the food for the barbeque that night.

Back in the airport, Faith was still waiting with her hands in her pockets while still searching for Tara. Faith had already talked to Buffy, and Xander; just saying 'hello' and catching up on anything horrible that could be happening in Sunnydale. She had already spoken with Dawn and Joyce; Faith enjoyed catching up with the two of them, with Dawn whispering into the phone and asking what she had to do to get into the Academy.

A smile on her face as she remembered that conversation, Faith's eyes went wide as she weaved through the oncoming crowd when she noticed Tara waving at her. The Slayer noticed the long skirt she was wearing, combined with a pastel shirt under a black jacket, with the strap of her carry-on bag going across her chest. Looking into the blonde witch's eyes, Faith welcomed her to Colorado Springs.

"Thanks," came the reply as Tara gave Faith a quick hug. The blonde taking in the scent of the perfume that Faith was wearing as they held on to each other before parting.

"You have anything else?" asked Faith while nodding towards the baggage carousel. Tara shook her head, and then Faith motioned towards the exit. Tara and the Slayer walked out of the airport side by side, and was met by a cool breeze that made the blonde shiver slightly. Smiling as she watched her breath condense in the air, Tara and Faith continued walking towards the latter's car.

"Are you really sure it's alright if I'm there for your family barbeque?" asked Tara after she shut the door.

"Yes," replied Faith, "Ella can't wait to see you, mom's glad to see you again; and I mean.. you're the only one out of these guys who know about the Stargate."

"Your Aunt Betty knows too," said Tara nodding her head as Faith started the car.

"Yep," said Faith, "so everyone can talk in the open, you know. If it's people who don't know, and they're there then its all a huge complicated awkwardness… it's weird. And I wanted to see you again."

"You did?" asked Tara.

"It's been two months," said Faith as she started to drive. The Slayer looked ut the windshield at the road, while Tara was leaning back on the passenger seat with her head turned in Faith's direction. She listened to Faith telling her that while she enjoyed talking to her through the computer, or her phone, she still wanted to physically see her friend. Tara glanced over Faith, and then looked at the side of her face… and at her short hair. She then looked out of the windshield and thought about how Faith had said the word 'friend'.

'Come on, Tara,' though the witch to herself while she lay her hands on her thighs, 'you know Faith hasn't shown interest in dating you. She just asked me to come visit as a friend, to go with her to the barbeque as a friend, meet her relative as a friend. It's nothing big. Don't think too much into it, and just calm down. The both of you are friends, and that's what you need right now. A friend.'

Tara glanced over at Faith again, and nodded her head when the Slayer asked if she wanted coffee.

"Ella, Cassie, and Aunt Betty should still be at the store," said Faith, "you wanna get some take out coffee, or…"

"If you've got some groceries," spouted Tara without even thinking about it as she stared at Faith, "I could make us some lunch, and some coffee too… I mean. I mean… I think I'd like some coffee, and then…"

"You just got in, Tara," said Faith, "you don't need to make anything."

"But…." Tara wanted to tell Faith that she would be glad to make something, but Faith interrupted her by saying that if she was hungry, then they could get some lunch.

"I think Ella, Aunt Betty, and Cassie should be done by then, and at the house," said Faith as Tara nodded her head. However, Tara was thinking to herself, as Faith drove out of the airport, that she wanted the dark haired Slayer to herself. At least for a few hours before meeting her friends and family. Pushing that desire into the depths of her mind, Tara said that she'd be glad to finally meet the Aunt Betty and Cassie that Faith had been telling her about.

It was nearly an hour later that Faith drove to the driveway of her home. She and Tara then got out of the car, while Tara reaching back into the back seat and got her carry-on bag out of the back seat. Slinging it over and across her chest, Tara closed the car door before meeting Faith at the front of the car… and then walking up the driveway together. Faith opened the front door to the home, and then led Tara inside. She watched as Tara put the bag on the floor, while she closed the door.

"Wow," whispered Tara as she looked into the living room and sensed the warmth that seemed to radiate from the area. Tara saw some of the pictures on the mantle over the fireplace from where she was standing. She couldn't see them clearly, but she could see the smiles on the pictures and guessed they were off the Major, Faith, and Ella. It was then that Tara felt Faith taking off her coat Tara looked over her shoulder at the Slayer, and then turned as Faith hung the coat on a rack next to the front door before reaching down to pick up her bag effortlessly.

"Why thank you, kind Miss," said Tara with an exaggerated bow as Faith smirked. She looked on as Tara straightened up while chuckling before nodding towards the stairs.

"Come on, T," said Faith as she placed an arm around Tara's shoulders while her hand was on the Slayer's back, "this way." The both of them walked up the stairs before Faith led the witch to a room. There was one bed in a corner with a workstation on anther corner, shelves, clothes piled in another corner, and posters on the wall. It looked like any teenager's room, and then she noticed the sleeping bag in the corner.

"You're taking my bed," said Faith as she discretely picked up a sheet and then covered the pile of clothes that she had simply forgotten to remove, "and I'll be in Ella's room, and…"

"You could stay," said Tara as she watched Faith place her bag next to her workstation, "I mean, its not as if we're on the same bed, or anything.. you know… unless you don't feel…"

"I figured you'd want to.. you know… have the room to yourself," said Faith as she put her hands in her pockets.

"I would like you to stay," said Tara as she took a step forward, "I mean it is your room anyway."

Faith nodded her head while chuckling before she asked Tara if she needed to take a break. Shaking her head, Faith and Tara then headed out of the house. As they got into the car. Tara imagined staying in the house while they had lunch. She thought about staying on the couch, and watching television together. The blonde witch shook her head while closing her door, and mentally told herself to stop thinking about Faith in a romantic way.

'You came here to visit a friend,' thought Tara to herself as Faith started the car while saying that she knew a fantastic Thai restaurant, 'so… she's a friend, just a friend…. Nothing more. Remember, Tara… nothing more.'

TBC.


End file.
